


Good Morning

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, to much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: Literally just Himup Fluff. It's adorable. And Himchan's gonna be late for work.





	

"Jongup move, I have to get up for work."  Himchan murmurs as he pushes at the younger man's arms, currently wound around his waist. Jongup gives a soft groan and burrows himself deeper into the blankets and closer to Himchan. He shakes his head faintly, 

"It's Saturday." Himchan rolls his eyes,

"I told you I have an extra shift today. I have to go." Again Jongup shakes his head and clings to the older man. 

"We'll say you're sick," He replies softly. Finally he looks up at Himchan, eyes still bleary with sleep. It only takes a few sleepy blinks and a dopey smile for Himchan to cave. He wraps his arms around Jongup and sighs softly,

"You're gonna get me fired." Jongup smiles up at him again and shrugs. He closes his eyes as he gets comfortable again and Himchan takes the opportunity to admire the younger man. The sunlight makes his skin seem to glow, adding to the angelic look that Jongup pulls off so easily. His hair is perfectly messy and his face is bare of its usual makeup, bringing a soft smile to Himchan's lips. Jongup cracks one eye open and raises an eyebrow,

"Are you just gonna stare at me? Or are you going to sleep?" Himchan chuckles and presses a kiss to Jongup's forehead, 

"Sorry, you're just so pretty." In return, he gets a snort as Jongup nuzzels against his chest. 

"Just go to sleep, Himchan." The younger man replies with a soft grin. He's met with a quick peck and Himchan's soft voice against his neck.

"Yes my angel."


End file.
